CROSS-OVER RB: Reality Bites
by CommandFox
Summary: When a soul from past iconic personalities are inserted to the new individuals, a certain plan is in motion. Can the receivers of the recycled souls finished their mission given by the Unknown? or will abandoned the pre-destined fate because of the circumstances surrounding those individuals?
1. EP 1: In memory of

**CROSS-OVER: RB (Reality Bites)**

 **EP1 – In memory of...**

30 April 1945 – Fuhrerbunker

Adolf: The plan failed, our country is in the brink of destruction against Allied forces!

Unknown: Let them have their way, either one, the plan successfully carried out. Only this time, the catalyst were your actions, and this country.

Adolf: So... All i've been doing was for the plan all along?

Unknown: Indeed! You magnificently carried out the plan. The last thing that must be done is to take responsibility for the repercussions. You agreed on that as well right?

Adolf: I do! And I will carry out those responsibilities until the end!

Unknown: Of course! Your will shall pass unto the next generation, the same role you played.

Adolf: But! I don't have a child! Nor any qualified successor to fulfill that role!?

Unknown: Do not worry, it was all pre-determined. And you already have a soul successor in the next generation.

Adolf: If so then, we will take our leave now. Eva and I already accepted this fate so we both bear the responsibilities, although, she already get ahead of me.

Unknown: You will be rewarded for your actions, and farewell.

gunshots echoed throughout the place

The Allied forces in the Europe wins and ended the war in the European Theater.

 **22 August 2007 – Paranaque City, Metro Manila**

 **At some cafeteria...**

Kitsune: Have you guys think about the Soul-Recycle Theory?

Deo: What the hell are you talking about?

Aikawa: Leave his runting! He's in weird mode again...

Ghomer: Then, tell us about it!

Kitsune: it's about a soul of a person who died returning to heaven, and then once again implanted on new born babies.

AJ: What the heck was with that idea?! I don't understand it!

Aikawa: I told you he's being weird again!

Marlon: Maybe we should call Klein here to explain it to us.

Julius: Oh f*ck! Don't call another weirdo here!

Ghomer: Hmmn... that's quite interesting... I think I understand a bit of that.

Deo, AJ, Aikawa: WHAT THE F*CK?!

Marlon: Did you get infected by the "Kitsune Virus" that allows you to understand weird things?!

Kitsune: You guys are CRUEL!

everyone laughs...

Ghomer: Kidding aside... I think he has a point...

Aikawa: If what you're saying is right, then how come we cannot remember who or what we are in the past life?

Kitsune: That's why it is a complete recycle process... We were implanted with souls as fresh as new one.

Everyone: Hmmn, I see...

Marlon: By the way guys, it's already quarter to 1pm.

Everyone: HOLY F*CK! WE'RE GONNA BE LATE FOR THE NEXT CLASS!

Kitsune: Don't worry guys! It's only Mr. Techs class...

Ghomer: Damn you Kitsune! You're already exempted from his class! That's why you don't care about it!

Aikawa: Shut up and let's go Ghomer! We're gonna be late!

Kitsune: See you guys later...

everyone except Kitsune leaves the area.

 **A few minutes later. Someone appears from behind.**

Unknown: Impressive way of thinking...

Kitsune: Who the hell are you?! And where did you come from?!

Unknown: Nevermind that... Are you interested in proving that theory of yours?

Kitsune: What the hell are you talking about?! And I'm not a scientist to prove something like that!

Unknown: Well, what if I tell you someone from the past once bear your soul?

Kitsune: I don't believe you! Go find someone else to mess with!

Unknown: Such tenacity of yours really don't change after all these years.

He then points finger in the head of Kitsune

Kitsune: Wha-

past scenes of Adolf flashes through his memory

Kitsune: What the hell did you just do?!

Unknown: It was necessary to refresh your memory for the sake of the plan.

Kitsune: Wha... What plan?! Ugh...

Kitsune becomes unconscious

Unknown: You will eventually know it. Your memory will serve as your guide. I shall take my leave for now.

 **In the campus**

Klein pass by the classroom

Ghomer: Hey Klein! Wait a minute!

Klein: Yo, Ghomer! What do you want?

Ghomer: Are you busy right now?

Klein: Just some errands for the Student Council since our class have self-study for the next 4 hours.

Ghomer: Can you do me a favor? Kitsune still aren't here. Can you find him for us? Our next class will start 45min later and he needs to prepare for the report later.

Klein: OK got it! Where could he might be?

Ghomer: Try the cafeteria above the Trojan shop. That's where we left him after lunch.

Klein: OK, I'm on my way!

Klein dashes out to the corridor

Ghomer: Thanks! You'll save our grades and our asses for that report!

Outside the campus, a few minutes later...

cafeteria above Trojan shop

Klein: Oh crap! That's where you are! Skipping classes just to take a nap?! This isn't an anime you know?!

Klein slaps Kitsune's face multiple times

Klein: Wake up! You faggot!

Kitsune: What the... Why are you here?!

Klein: You idiot! Ghomer and others are worried about you! Now go back to class! You need to prepare for the report later!

Kitsune: Oh, about that... I'm already done preparing for that.

Klein: Then, where's your report materials? I'll help you carry it.

Kitsune: It's all in my head, so don't worry about it.

Kitsune smiles gently

Klein: Haughty aren't you?! You little faggot!

Klein clenches his fists and smacks Kitsune's head

Klein: Get going! You stupid faggot! You're gonna be late for the next class!

Kitsune: Ok! Ok! I'm going! Don't hit me again...

Kitsune's teary-eyed as he walks away from the scene

Klein: Oh! For Christ sake!

Klein walks away too...


	2. EP 2: In memory of 2

**CROSS-OVER: RB (Reality Bites)**

 **EP2: In memory of... 2**

 **Cafeteria outside campus**

Ghomer: What's up with you Kitsune? You seem troubled...

Kitsune: Huh?! Why would you say that? Do I look troubled to you guys?

AJ: Are you an idiot?! Ghomer wouldn't ask if you don't look like it!

Kitsune: Sorry guys... It's nothing... really...

(Aikawa & Klein rushing to the scene)

Aikawa: Hey guys! Did you see the exhibit of the Avionics Department?!

Ghomer: Ah... about the Automated Robot that they've built? What about it?

Klein: Yeah! That one! It is in final testing phase & we're invited to see it!

AJ: Isn't the exhibit for each department a top secret until the day of the foundation?

Aikawa: Yes it is! That's why its a big deal for every department to invite some outsiders to see their exhibit before the foundation day!

Deo: If that's the case then, let's go see it! We've been invited aren't we?

Marlon: Yeah! Let's go! It might benefit us later on! By the way, their project leader is someone you know right? Klein?

Klein: Uh huh. He's our former classmate in Engineering Department before we shift courses.

Julius: Ok then, let's go!

(everyone leaves the area)

 **At campus Airframe Shop**

Herbie: Oh! Look who's here! Aren't you ashamed of peeking at someone else's project?

Klein: Shut your crap! You're the one who invited us here! You faggot!

Herbie: Oh really?! Did I do that?!

Klein: F*ck You! You faggot! (clenches fist)

Ghomer: Enough of that! Just show us what you've been intended to show.

Herbie: At least someone here has a brain... Then, without further ado, let's proceed to the final testing phase!

(everyone witness the test phase)

 **30 minutes later...**

Av Girl: All test was successfully done Chief!

Herbie: Very good then... Did you see that Kitsune?! Our plan becomes successful in my hands! I told you my way was the right one!

Klein: Shut your trap! You scumbag! It was all Kitsune's idea! You just made the plan autonomous! That's all!

Marlon: So that means... it's a stolen project? Is it fine to exhibit a stolen project for the foundation day?

Deo: Hah! So that's a stolen idea! You cheater!

Herbie: Spare me your thoughts! You ignorant fools! You can't even make the plan successful! Your words have no bearing!

Klein: You have no right as well, you faggot! No matter what you say, it's still a stolen project!

Kitsune: Enough of that! Herbie didn't do anything wrong.

Klein: But-

Ghomer: Calm down guys! Kitsune is right. Let's just congratulate them for their success, OK guys?

Kitsune: Indeed. No matter who made successful attempts to our plan still brings benefit to us right?

Herbie: You're right Kitsune! Or did you plan it like this too? Either way, success is a success!

Kitsune: Yeah! So let's put the argument to rest ok? (smiles gently)

(everyone sighs & agrees)

Herbie: So, let's celebrate the success! Come to our party later. Oh, by the way, we have a lot of girls involved in this project. If you know what I mean. (grins)

Everyone: Yeah! We're in!

 **At the Cafeteria inside campus...**

Ghomer: Once again, congratulations to your successful project! Let's cheers to that!

(everyone raises their glass)

Everyone: CHEERS! (toasts to each other)

Ghomer: By the way, where did you get the money for the party?

Klein: Yeah! I've been wondering about that too. To think you rented the whole cafeteria! Foods, drinks, everything is free...?

Deo: And we haven't paid a single cent!

Av Girl:Don't worry about it. We used our excess funds, so please enjoy the party. (smiles brightly)

Herbie: It's all covered up. So you guys just relax and have fun! It's on us! (grins)

Marlon: Did you embezzled some funds from your department? (stares suspiciously)

Ghomer: What?! Did you corrupt some funds just for the party?! (stares angrily)

Herbie: Relax guys! It's from the members funds! It's a clean money! So, no corruption has been done! (explains swiftly)

Av Girl: The Chief's right! It's a spare funds from our own expense in case of emergency funding for our project. (swiftly defends her chief)

Herbie: See! I told you guys! So don't worry about money! Let's party! (swiftly changes topic)

 **meanwhile, Kitsune's look saddened, memories about Unknown were flashing back.**

(Av Girl walks closer to Kitsune)

Av Girl: Was the party not to your liking? (says worriedly)

Kitsune: Ah... it's not it... I'm thinking about something else...

Av Girl: Would you like me to call Chief? Or Klein? Or your friends? (suggests worriedly)

Kitsune: There's no need... I'm fine... Thank you for your concern. (smiles gently)

Av Girl: OK then... have fun! (smiles gently, waves, then walk away)

(Ghomer suddenly comes in)

Ghomer: Is something bothering you?

Kitsune: It's nothing...

Ghomer: Tell us about it, we're your friends. We're always here if you need help. (looks worried)

Kitsune: I know... Thanks... But it's nothing, really... (smiles)

Ghomer: Is that so. Then, if you have worries, don't hesitate to ask us anytime. (looks confident)

Kitsune: Yes, I will. Thanks for the concern. I appreciate it. (smiles back)

 **After party. Outside campus grounds**

(Unknown suddenly appears)

Unknown: How was the party?

Kitsune: (shocked) You again?! What are you doing here?! (stares angrily)

Unknown: Just checking. Does your memory serve you well?

Kitsune: That again! I don't know what you're talking about! (looks confused)

Unknown: Spare me the act! And by the way, it will manifest tomorrow, whether you like it or not.

Kitsune: (stares angrily) What will happen tomorrow?! What will you do?!

Unknown: I won't do anything, trust me. All I can say is that everything was predetermined.

Kitsune: Does that have anything to do with me? (looks confused)

Unknown: Heh-! Who knows? It will just manifest to its full extent tomorrow.

Kitsune: Shut your blabbering! I don't want to listen to your nonsense! Get out of my sight! (shouts angrily while turning away)

 **the next day, campus Foundation Day.**

Klein: Yo! Herbie! How's the exhibit? (waves hands)

Herbie: It went smoothly. Everything's fine. By the way, what was your department's presentation?

Klein: Nothing much, just an introduction to some tourist spots. How bout yours Kitsune?

Kitsune: Just some aircraft lavatory... (sighs) of all things to be exhibited...

Herbie: Ah! The comfort room with walls and doors made of glass?

Klein: That one? It's the same working piece of equipment like you guys have in your department.

Herbie: Oh really? But, who wants to go in that, knowing other people can see you.

Kitsune: It might be see through, but that was to show how the equipment works and the process behind it.

Herbie: Well, I don't want to see where my crap is going. I bet you're not involved in that project right?

Kitsune: Yup! It's from a different project team, since our proposal was rejected by our department head. (sighs)

Herbie: I thought so. Knowing you, it might be grandiose compared to that shit bowl. (grins)

Kitsune: It's not that grand actually... (looks away)

Klein: Then tell us what is it? (looks interested)

Kitsune: It's only a centrifugal gas turbine engine, the ones used by Gloster Meteor jets, and a working one too! (pouts)

Herbie: I guessed it... What would you call that aside from grandiose? (sighs) That's why it wasn't selected for the exhibit. I think I understand what your dep head is thinking when he rejected your proposal. (nods)

Kitsune: Actually... we've built half scale version of that made from recycled materials, and it really worked! Our instructors saw it in action too... (looked proud)

Deo: Yeah! And the other proposed project too! We presented it to the instructors the half scales during our testing phase for evaluation.

Ghomer: And after deliberation, our project was rejected in favor of that comfort room, that shit bowl as you referred. (looks pissed)

Aikawa: And it's not expensive to make too. All of its parts were scraps obtained by our scrap hunter team. (looks satisfied)

Klein: If that's the case then, why did the dep head rejected your proposal since your project doesn't need any funding? Isn't that advantageous to win the selections?

Deo: Yeah, we were wondering about that too... (looks confused)

Herbie: With your brain Kitsune, I know your project will be successful. (looks dissatisfied)

Klein: Then why?

Herbie: I know this won't cross your curious mind Kitsune, but, have you planned the safety of your projects aside from getting it to work?

Kitsune: Uh... no... But! It didn't explode! (looks convincing)

Deo: Yeah! And it was a success too... (looks disappointed)

Herbie: Hah! That's why! You're only thinking about making it successful. What if during exhibit, your full scale project explode because of repeated operations? (sighs)

Kitsune: It was only "IF", and that worst case scenario wouldn't always happen you know... (pouts)

(AJ rushing to them)

AJ: (catching breath) Hey guys! Have you heard the news flash just now?! (panting)

Ghomer: Relax! Tell us, what is it?

AJ: The airport! The airport! (still panting)

Aikawa: It's still there, what about it? (sarcastic look)

AJ: It's been occupied by terrorist forces!

Everyone: (shocked) WHAT?!


End file.
